Aldrich Killian
Aldrich Killian is a scientist who's involved with Extremis, another attempt at the super soldier serum, using nanotechnology along with Maya Hansen. He is revealed to be the real "Mandarin". Biography Early Life In 1999, Aldrich Killian initially asked for Tony Stark's support for his project under Advanced Idea Mechanics, only to be shunned and ignored by the latter. After realization that Tony had ignored his proposition, Killian decided to work on his own in creating an expansive business for himself. Over the years, through his privately funded organization A.I.M., Aldrich Killian created a team to further research and develop the Extremis virus, which imparts unusual levels of strength and resiliency to human subjects. ''Iron Man "The Mandarin" is referenced through the name of the terrorist group called "The Ten Rings", who holds Tony Stark captive. Raza, the leader of the Ten Rings, has a single red ring that he rubs with his other hand. He also makes a reference to Genghis Khan when speaking to Stark and Yinsen. Iron Man 3 Prelude When Rhodey flew around the world in his new battle suit, destroying the terrorist cells of the Ten Rings organization, in which "The Mandarin" sent his men to capture him and his armor. Though they failed in their mission, they managed to scan the War Machine armor, thus obtaining invaluable information data for "The Mandarin" would use against Tony Stark. Iron Man 3 After curing himself of his disability by using a dose of his own Extremis virus, he orchestrated many terrorist attacks as part of his experiments, while creating a false character known as "The Mandarin" through the use of an actor, to mask his illegal activities. He orchestrates the attack at Tony's home, kidnapping Pepper Potts afterwards. Having Pepper Potts as his "trophy" and hostage, he injected her with the Extremis virus to further motivate and antagonize Tony. After his men had abducted President Ellis, Killian had planned to orchestrate a live feed showing the murder of Ellis, only for Tony Stark and James Rhodes to interrupt and attack their base with the help of Tony's J.A.R.V.I.S.-controlled Iron Man suits. In the ensuing battle, Tony finally finds Pepper, only for her to be trapped under debris. Before he is able to rescue her, an angry Killian attacks Tony with Tony distracting Killian to rescue Pepper. While Pepper seemingly dies after falling to her apparent death, Killian approaches Tony for a one-on-one battle. The two engage in a brutal fight with Tony switching between various Iron Man suits as Killian destroys each one after another. As Tony was unable to attach any more extra armor onto himself, JARVIS sent the Mark 42 prototype to aid Tony in his battle. Tony then kinetically attached the armor onto Killian to stall his movements. Tony then activated the Mark 42's self-destruct function, thus blowing Killian up in the process. After the complex in which the two were fighting was demolished, the battered Tony is confronted by Killian who is shown as surviving the explosion. Taunting Tony, he elaborates upon the revelation that he is the real "Mandarin" and that the two should stop "wearing masks" to hide their identities. Just before he is able to attack Tony, Pepper attacks him from behind, having survived her fall with the help of her new found Extremis abilities. Just before Killian is able to retaliate, Pepper rips an arm from one of the stray Iron Man suits, attaching it to her herself and utilizing its capabilities to finally kill Killian for good. Character traits By injecting the virus into himself, Killian is able to utitlize the Extremis virus thereby granting him super strength, durability, heat-based abilities and high-speed regeneration. He is shown as being able to breathe fire akin to that of a dragon. His body is adorned with dragon tattoos, adding to his Asian motif and further drawing the connection in which he is in fact the real "Mandarin". Relationships *Tony Stark - Enemy *Pepper Potts - Old Friend and victim *Maya Hansen - Assistant *Trevor Slattery - Ally and Pawn *Eric Savin - Ally *Jack Taggart - Ally *Ellen Brandt - Ally *Raza - Subordinate Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Iron Man'' (Referenced only) **''Iron Man 3'' (First appearance) - Guy Pearce *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' Behind the scenes *Jude Law was considered for the role of Aldrich Killian. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Iron Man 3'' Aldrich Killian.jpg IM3 01.png Pepper Potts and Aldrich Killian.jpg Killianp.jpg IM3superbowltvspot11.jpg IM3 Aldrich Killian.jpg|Poster. Guy Pearce Iron Man 3.jpg|Guy Pearce on set as Aldrich Killian. Category:Iron Man characters Category:Scientist Category:Inventors Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Fire Generation Category:Ten Rings members Category:A.I.M. Personnel